


Drag Queen's Dragging Secret

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins was one of the biggest WWE Superstars yet there was something no one, not even his "brother" Dean Ambrose, knew about him.





	

Seth Rollins was a wrestler during the weekdays, but a drag queen during the weekends. It was his biggest kept secret; no one knew - not even his "brother" Dean Ambrose. Well, one day, Sethie Rollouts was scheduled to headline Rupaul's brand new drag queen tour. He was so delighted and excited from the announcement, that he threw himself a huge party with all of his soon-to-be tourmates. During the get together, Sethie hears a knock on the door - super busy - he decides to open it without looking through the peep hole. "Do you have a map?... I'm kinda lo-" The sandy brown headed, shaggy haired, blue eyed young man said... it was Dean Ambrose! "Seth?!" He said, completely confused. "Who's that?!" Seth said, trying to hide himself with the door. Dean then slams it open, causing everyone there to stare in confusion. "You!" Dean shouted back at him. "Um, private! We need to talk in private." Seth said, grabbing the arm of Dean, then leading him up the staircase to his bedroom. After Seth slowly closes the door behind them... "What's this?! A circus? A freakshow?" Dean said, pointing at Seth's drag costume. "Don't you dare freaking talk to me like that!" Seth said, dead serious. "Look, I didn't mean..." Dean said, searching for words. "No, look, I'm sorry, okay? I should've told you this." Seth said, sitting down. "We're "brothers", huh?" Dean said, turning away. "Listen, I said I was sorry!" Seth said, yelling, then putting his head in his hands. "Seth..." Dean said, hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> i created this for one of my best friends (Cloe) in honor of her 22nd birthday! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this! ♡♥


End file.
